The Switcheroo
by TailsFan93
Summary: Tails, finally fed up with Sonic, creates a machine that makes Sonic and Tails switch bodys.


"**Tails c'mon we gotta go! Dr. Robotnik is trying to destroy the city again! You got the tornado ready?"**

"…**Sonic can't you wait a few minutes?" **

"**TAILS! Hurry up!"**

"**Geez, fine!" Tails ran downstairs. " …Lets go."**

**

* * *

**"**Looks like another one of his giant robots."**

"**Okay Tails, You…"**

"**I know the plan, I distract him and you go in for the kill, right?"**

"**Yea…right."**

**Sonic landed on the ground staring up at the towering robot. "Tails can you here me?"**

"**LOUD and clear. Well at least we know the ear piece's work."**

**Sonic charged and ran up the side of the bot. **

"**Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" Tails asked while dodging the arms of the robot.**

"**Yea…what?" Sonic repeatedly shot through the inside of the bot.**

"**Why do you get all the credit? I mean we both contribute to taking these things down."**

"**Well…its not really…my decision to make"**

"**What do you mean? Who.."**

"**Tails missiles on your rear!"**

**"huh," Tails flips to avoid getting hit. "Thanks…Anyway, who's decision is it?"**

**Sonic dodged the flailing arms. "The people…hold on." Sonic spin dashed through the robot from top to bottom. "There, now…were good!"**

* * *

"**What were you saying earlier?" Tails asked flying back home.**

"**The people respect me! I have nothing to do with how they praise me." Sonic had a huge grin on his face.**

"**Why don't they respect me?"**

"**Well all YOU do is fly around in the tornado while I destroy all of Robotnik's creations."**

"**What do you mean all I do is fly around? You make it sound like a bad thing."**

"**I would be nice to have some help once in a while. I mean even Knuckles gets a few shots in sometimes."**

**Tails was shocked to hear this. He immediately stopped the plane and let it free fall, scaring sonic in the process.**

"**TAILS!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Tails pulled up after a few seconds. "What is your problem!?" Sonic asked again trying to catch his breath.**

"**Do you know HOW much time it takes to make the equipment you use? To work on the tornado so it doesn't mess up on us? To actually pilot the tornado! I would LOVE to see you try to fly this thing! You think you've got it bad? I can't go a single day without worrying that something is going to break and I'm gonna get blamed!"**

"**Relax Tails, I would never blame you for anything."**

"_**Yea right."**_

"**Now can we get back home? Without any surprises."**

"_**I'll give you a surprise, just wait." **_

**Later that night Tails snuck into his lab without waking Sonic. He wanted to make Sonic know what its like to be in his shoes. But, He also wanted to know what it would be like to be the star, the leader, the one whom everyone respects. "I GOT IT!" Tails screamed. "I could create a machine that can switch…pretty much our whole mind, memories and everything! This I must say is the best idea you have come up with Tails! Thanks…wow I really have to stop talking to myself." **

**

* * *

**

**The next morning Sonic got up for breakfast as usual. Got his bowl from the cabinet, as usual. Got the same kind of cereal and sat in the same chair, as usual. However, he noticed something was missing. "Tails! You gonna eat?" He decided to check his room. "Tails? You still in here?" Sonic found Tails still asleep, something that hasn't happened for some time. "Eh…It's the weekend. I guess I'll let you sleep in." With that Sonic closed the door and walked away, not knowing that Tails had something planned for him when he woke up. **

"**So how are you going to get Sonic to go inside?" Tails asked himself. "You could throw a chili dog in there, I'm sure he'll chase it. What?! Sonic is not that stupid. I think? I'll figure something out. I just have to wait for him to get back.**

**A few minutes later Sonic arrived. "Tails you up yet?" **

"**Yea…hey, would you mind doing me a HUGE favor?"**

"**Sure, what do you need?"**

**Tails smiled as he lied to Sonic about how his machine would be able to make him ten times faster than he is now. " So…you up for it?"**

"**Yea! Just show me the way!" **

**Tails led Sonic straight into his trap. He felt a little bit of satisfaction in trapping Sonic. He also wondered why if he can do it so easily what's taking Robotnik so long? "Just step right in and close your eyes."**

"**Wow Tails, you seem more anxious than I am."**

"**Well I really REALLY want this to work." **

"**Hey, what's the other pod for?"**

"**Okay enough questions, get in there already!" With Sonic finally inside Tails locked his pod and opened the other. He put a code into the computer and put the timer for ten seconds, enough time for him to reach his pod. **

"**Tails! Is it going to hurt?" Sonic started to brace himself.**

"**Hope not. Just keep your eyes closed." Tails jumped in and waited for the door to shut. Suddenly the lights went out. Only the flashing lights shining through the windows in the machine were visible. Then…it was over. The doors shot open and mist crawled out from each pod.**

"**Tails. I think your machine worked! I feel…different. Well, why don't we go…AH! YOU LIED! YOU MADE A CLONE OF ME! A TALLER CLONE!"**

"**Sonic, look behind you."**

"**AH! I HAVE TWO FOX TAILS! AND YELLOW FUR! I'M TAILS!"**

"…**And I'm you." Tails answered.**

"**Tails!? What did you do!?"**

"**Pretty simple. I just made you and I switch bodies."**

"**YOU DID WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CHANGE ME BACK!"**

"**Can't."**

"**Yes you can!"**

"**No, I mean the machine uses a lot of power. It needs to recharge."**

"**How long?" Sonic asked grining his teeth trying to hold back his anger.**

"**Eh…About a week."**

"**So your saying I have to go a whole week being you. Well…that shouldn't be to hard."**

"**That's the spirit Sonic. Let's hope you'll feel the same at the end of the day!"**


End file.
